whitneys pirate life
by jacksparrowsstarr69
Summary: whitney has a very rich life and her father never let her explore the world, but what happens when jack sparrow shows her his world as a pirate? Rated R for sex sences chapter 6 uploaded!
1. The truth of fathers doing

Hey everyone! Who ever is reading this thank you so much! This is my first story so PLEASE don't flame me just yet k? Ok here's how it starts........  
  
"Father?"  
  
"What is it now Whitney?"  
  
"What is it like on the outside world, you know without the money, fame, and glory?"  
  
"Why must you speak of this every day child?"  
  
"I've been in here all of my life, I am 17 years old and have never been outside the mansion walls!"  
  
"You are my child and I am the mayor of this town, someone could kidnap you! Or even worse....."  
  
"Must you always be this dramatic?"  
  
"Yes, I must."  
  
"Then I will go out myself." Whitney stormed off into her bedroom and sat on her bed.  
  
"Why must he always be like this, I'm old enough to go out, I don't need to be this dog in a case anymore. I could just go out for a little while, what could possible go wrong?" She when around and laid out a new outfit of clothes which included a pair of pants and a white t-shirt. "I'll go out at dark." Then she flopped on the bed and drifted off into a sleep.  
  
Darkness came and everyone was asleep, except for the guards. "It will take some time, but I can make it," she said to herself as she threw out the blanket of knots out of the window. She started to climb down and the she hit the grass feet first. "God I hope nobody heard that." Sure enough one of the guards was walking straight toward her. It was Billy. Her and Billy grow up together since she was 5.  
  
"Who's there?" asked Billy.  
  
"Please don't hurt me, Billy!"  
  
"Whitney?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Now Whitney you know you are not allowed to be out here at this late hour."  
  
"I know, I know but please Billy don't tell my father. I want to go out for just a little while. Please let me go...."  
  
"Just this time, but I will never do it again, you know what your father could do to me."  
  
"Thank you so much!!! I'll be back in a hour or so, bye"  
  
"Just be careful!"  
  
"I will," then Whitney started to run off trying to avoid the other guards walking around. She finally got to the wall and opened the gate to freedom.  
  
Sorry if I spelled anything wrong but here's the first chapter! Don't worry, there will be a since with jack very soon I promise so please review.!!!!! 


	2. Close encounter with a drunken pirate

Hey everyone who ever reviewed thank you. Chapter 3 involves jack but you have to read 2 to under stand what happens. So on with the chapter.......  
  
Chapter 2: Close encounter with a drunken pirate  
  
As Whitney opened up the gate, she looked back at her fathers huge house and said to herself, "I'll be back soon father, I promise...... and she ran out into a dark ally leading into the town she has never seen before.  
  
The streets of Port Royal have changed from how they used to be. But Whitney didn't know the difference. The smell was very sour and reeked of rum. And walking around where pirates. Ether looking for a whore or looking for their ship that they can't find. But the weird thing was that their where guards sitting and laughing with the pirates. They seemed more drunken then the pirates. Then in every corner was a whore in what it looked like no clothing at all, grabbing a man and taking them to go and do their duties.  
  
Whitney didn't know what to do first. She only had and hour or until the sun came up at the latest and she wanted to do as much as possible. She started walking around to see what was in this big town. All she saw was bar after bar after bar. "No wonder everyone is so drunk," she said to herself.  
  
"How much will it cost?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said how much will it cost?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Well ye the whore ye should know!"  
  
"I am no whore!"  
  
"Aye, that's what they all say, that's just before ye get 'em in ye bed." His face was covered with dirt, his teeth were brown with gold caps on it, and his breath had no expelnation for it.  
  
"Sorry, I will never sleep with an ugly, smelly pirate I don't know."  
  
"Ye made the wrong choise darlin."  
  
Then the pirate grabbed something from his side. The last thing Whitney saw was something brown and it was coming to her face very fast. Then everything went black...  
  
So how'd ye like it. I know it's not the best but hey I'm new so cut me some slack. But the sexy jack sparrow will be in the next chapter so don't leave just yet. I will post it up whenever I get at least 10 reviews. K? See ya later!!! ~*JacksSparrowsStarr*~ P.S the chapters will get longer and more detailed. 


	3. and what do we 'ave here?

Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in a while cuz I had a hard social studies project that I have been working on, which I'm still working on but I have a lil free time in my computer class so I decided to update.  
  
I want to thank everyone for reviewing you guys saved my story yay!!!! So I'll answer all of your reviews at the end of my chapie savvy? Now after having lots of fun with my jack!!!!  
  
Jack: Ummm excuse me luv that is Captain Jack Sparrow to you!  
  
Me: I'm sorry Captain Jack sparrow.  
  
Jack: That's much better now come here and lets have some more fun, I cant do it all by me oncies...  
  
Me: Fine when I have fun with my Captain you can read this chapie savvy??  
  
~* gets pulled by jack into the bedroom for some fun*~  
  
Chapter 3 "And what do we 'ave here???"  
  
~*Jacks point of view*~  
  
"God when am I goin' to find me rum? And where is that damn girl AnaMaria??? She was supost' to be here a half an' hour ago!!" he said to himself as he throws his hands up in the air as a mad man. "I'm getting' te' thee' point where I cant 'andle 'aven women around me!!!" Then he stumbles upon something on the ground with a pirate examining it. "Need any 'elp ther' mate?"  
  
"No no no, I'm fine ye can 'ust go bout' ye duties."  
  
"No one eva' talks te' Captain Jack Sparrow like tha' an' gets away with it, so I suggest ye start runin' or else I cut ye throat savvy?" he said with his black orb eyes glaring into the other pirates soul and filling him with fear.  
  
"I'm sorry Captain I'll leave ye alone now." Said the smelly pirate and he looked back at Whitney and started to run away.  
  
"Wut' do we ave' her'? That's interesting." He started to touch Whitney's chin examining her. Staring at her face and then at her breasts. Of course he's a pirate and sex is the only thing on his mind most of the time. Unlucky for Whitney, big breasts were on her side of her family and she of course had to have them. Then he came across the top of her head. Trying to move her brown hair to look at what he thought was a cut. He was right. Not knowing how that happened to her, he looked around for something to clean her up with. "Tha' damn pirate, he doesn't know how te treat a lady!!! That makes me want te kill him.!"  
  
"Jack!!!!" yelled the woman from a distance. All you could see was a girl in a folded hat with her long black hair hanging on the sides. "Captain I found ye rum!! Ye was supost to-" she stopped talking in shock of finding a woman in Jacks arms. Feeling flustered she starts to raise her voice because she wanted Jack all to her oncies. "Jack ye know better not to pick up a girl on the streets and knock her unconscious!"  
  
"Blast it woman! I would never do such a thing!!! What kind of pirate to ye think I am???"  
  
"Then how did ye find her Jack?"  
  
"I found some pirate around her and I scared 'im off, then I saw her in the ground and tried to find something to clean off her head with cuz that damn drunk pirate probably tried te get her in bed, he looks like no whore though."  
  
"Yea only ye would know." AnaMaria said with a smirk knowing that he's been with whores before.  
  
"This is not a time to play around AnaMaria!! She's hurt and I need to 'elp her, I might be 'er only chance!" "Let's take 'er back to the ship, maybe there we can find some clean cloths to clan 'er up with."  
  
"That might be the best idea.," he said. Then he picks Whitney up in his arms and carried her to the pearl. With AnaMaria not to far behind.  
  
Well there it is. Did ye like it? If ye did ye have te review savvy??? Now i'm going to answer all of the reviews I got from the 2nd chapie. But since no one didn't really ask any questions I did wut you wanted me to, and here it is. please review and if you want to know anything about me just ask. k? see u all later. ~*walks out of the room with jack*~ ~*jacksparrowsstarr69*~ 


	4. Where is My Daughter?

Chapter 4 "Where is My Daughter?" *~*~*~*mayors point of view*~*~*~*  
  
"Where is my DAUGHTER?!?" "SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE AT BREAKFAST AND NOW IT'S LUNCH TIME! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS SHE?!?"  
  
"Um, sir?"  
  
"Yes? Billy, did you find her?!  
  
"Sir, I have something important to tell you..."  
  
"What is it, Billy? Please let me know..."  
  
"I'm the one who let Whitney out into the town..."  
  
"YOU WHAT?!? Billy! I trusted you with Whitney since you were 10 and she was 5!!! And now you do something stupid like this?! Billy! She could be kidnapped, raped, or even KILLED!!!"  
  
"I know, sir. Please forgive me. She said she was only going to be gone for an hour, or till sunrise at the latest.."  
  
"That doesn't matter!! I trusted you and now you betrayed me and Whitney!'  
  
"I never betrayed Whitney! I think it was you who betrayed her by not letting her go out to explore the world!!"  
  
"SILENCE!!!!! I'm doing all the talking here! Guards!"  
  
"Yes, sir?!"  
  
"Go out and search the town, and make sure you bring my daughter back alive and well."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Oh yes, one more thing, Commodore."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Who ever has his hands on my daughter, make sure you kill him. Now go, Norrington. Go find my daughter."  
  
"I will sir, you can count on me." Then Norrington ran out the room to tell the other guards the news, followed by Billy who was stopped by the mayor.  
  
"And where do you think you're going??"  
  
"To go help find Whitney. It is all my fault for letting her out into town."  
  
"And yes, it is you who will be suspended for a month for doing such a bad deed, and you will be thrown into jail for letting this happen to my daughter. You could have caused her life and you know it don't you?? DON'T YOU!!!????"  
  
"Yes, sir I know I...."  
  
"That will be enough, now I'll have you taken to the jail cell immediately, understand??"  
  
"Yes sir, I understand."  
  
"Good. Guards, take him away." Two guards in red coats started to drag Billy into a cell and he thought to himself, "Run Whitney, run like the wind and never come back to such a bad place like this, be free..." He was thrown into a dirt cell with nothing but a bench and a little window for him to see the freedom that he once had before. 


	5. Meeting Jack Sparrow

Hey everyone! Thank you for all of your reviews. Sorry I haven't updated. Family problems. :( But anyways on with the chapter!!!! yay!  
  
chapter 5 meeting Jack Sparrow.  
  
"AnaMaria!" shouted Jack as he was aproching the Black Pearl.  
  
" Aye Cap'n."  
  
" Get Mr. Gibbs te come here an help me savvy?"  
  
"Aye" said AnaMaria and she ran onboard of the pearl looking for Mr. Gibbs.  
  
"Now don't ye worry luv, yer safe in Captian Jack Sparrows hands. I promice ye this.  
  
"What is it now Cap'n?" said the old man. He was in his late 40s with a white/ gray beard. He was a little heavy so it took him awhile to get to Jack.  
  
"I found this lass on the street, knock unconsices by some bloody pirate.."  
  
"But might I add sir, ye are a pirate too."  
  
"I know I know I am a pirate Gibbs, but this isn't the time for playfulness."  
  
"Aye sir sorry, but what do ye plan to do with her?"  
  
" Well I plain on taking care of her until she is better, I may be her only chance."  
  
"But Cap'n, it's awful bad luck to have a woman on board."  
  
"Stop with the supersision stuff Gibbs and help me bring her in me cabbin."  
  
"Aye sir." Gibbs went to Jacks cabbin and opened the door and Jack walked in behind him and layed Whitney on the bed.  
  
"Ok Gibbs now find me some rum."  
  
"But sir, this isn't the best time to be drinking right now."  
  
"Don't question me orders, when I said I want rum, I want rum. And the rum isn't for me, it's for her cut thats on her head."  
  
"Aye sir, sorry."  
  
"Gibbs don't be sorry, just don't do it." Shaking his head, Jack started to brush Whitneys hair away from her face. "God she's beautiful."  
  
"Last time ye said a woman was beautiful, ye left her in the morning after ye got what ye wanted."  
  
"Gibbs! Why do ye bring up all this stuff at a bad time? And plus, I don't think she is a whore at all, she can't be. She isn't dressed like one." taking the rum from Gibbs and sending him off to do his duties, Jack ripped part of his shirt off and poured rum on it then putting it on her head. Already waking up before the rum, Whitney hissed at the pain on her head.  
  
"Oh, yer up?! Sorry bout this luv but it has to be done." starting to rub the cloth on her head.  
  
"It hurts" saying it in a hush voice.  
  
"I know it does, happened to me before, a couple times to be exact."  
  
"Thats very helpful" sarcasticly. "Thank you Mr.?"  
  
"No need to me callin me Mr., they call me Captian Jack Sparrow, what might yer name be?"  
  
"My name is Whitney."  
  
"That's a lovely name, where are ye form may I ask?"  
  
Thinking about the danger that she could be in if she told him where she really was from she lied. "I'm just from Port Royal in a little house by the ocean."  
  
"So do ye like the ocean?"  
  
"Yes I think it's lovely. May I ask you a question Jack?"  
  
"Thats Cap'n Jack Sparrow, and yes ye can ask away."  
  
"Sorry captian, are you a pirate? You know like the real one I read about in books."  
  
"Well it depends what pirates are like in books luv."  
  
"Well they steal, murder, commandeer ships...."  
  
" Well I guess I am what ye think I am luv." proudly interupting Whitney.  
  
"Are you going to hurt me?"  
  
"Now honestly, does it look like I'm hurtin ye right now?"  
  
"No, but what happened to me?"  
  
"Ye been hit on the head by another pirate, do ye remember why luv?"  
  
" Last thing I remember is that he said something about being a whore and wanting to know how much it costs I think.."  
  
"I thought so, that happens a lot round here, don't worry about it, yer safe in Jacks hands, and no I wont hurt ye."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Ye know for someone that was knocked out, ye sure do ask a lot of questions"  
  
"I know, I'm just curious I guess"  
  
"Yer on me true luv lass, the Black Pearl."  
  
"A real pirate ship?"  
  
"Yes lass, I wouldn't be a pirate without me pirate ship." wraping the cloth around her head to make a bandage to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Thank you" starting to sit up.  
  
"Yer welcome" staring into her eyes he gets lost in himself, thinking about how beautiful she is when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Cap'n!"  
  
Looking away " Aye Gibbs, what is it man?"  
  
"We just left the port sir where are we heading?"  
  
"We are heading to Tortuga Gibbs."  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
Looking at you again Jack sees that you are worried. " Whats wrong luv?" Getting up all her strangth, Whitney runs out of the cabbin and to the end of the ship pushing all the pirates in her way. Looking out to the distance she sees her lost home and says to herself, "Tortuga?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Wow! done finally. I'm so happy! Because I'm in love! So I just had to up date. Thank ye to all of my reviewers Jupiter-1658, Sally32915, exile of numenor, arlen halfven, theophania, nymphia, adriaane, kt, kc, idodeatheaters, orlando bloom's gf, orlando's wife, and bvixen. Ye all get the pirates of the caribbean sound tracks and cookies yay!  
  
Jupiter-1658; Thank ye  
  
Sally32915; Sorry but I tried.. :(  
  
TheOphania; I wish we could and have Jack be my Cap'n ( wink wink)  
  
Nymphia; thats funny because my name is Whitney too, little world we live in huh?  
  
Until next time everyone! Plz review!!!! Thankies! ~*Jacksparrowsstarr69*~ 


	6. a different side to captin jack sparrow

HEY EVERYONE! OMG im so glad im back. Sorry I've been gone so long. Loads of family problems and addictions I had to get rid of, and a change of grades for Mrs. Sparrow here. Lots more to tell but i dont know if you guys are still interested so give me reviews and ask questions and I'll answer them for you. So finally on with the chapter!

A different side of Captin Jack Sparrow

So my thoughts engulfed her at once. How am I going to get home? Do I even want to go home? What will happen if he finds me here? What if Jack finds out? Not noticing that all the pirates stopped what they were doing to stare at her in shock. Out comes Jack to give orders and find out what spooked Whitney.

"Alright ye had yer looks, now get back to works ye scurvy dogs!"

"Aye Cap'n!"

Turning around, Whitney comes face to face with Jack.

"Why'd ye run off like that luv?"

"Umm it's just that, I've never left Port Royal before." she says in shock of his concern for her.

"Ye mean to tell me that ye live in a borin ol' town like that, and ye never left it?"

" Yea, It's just my father..." she had to stop herself before she said anything about her father being the mayor. God knows what these filthy pirates would do.

"It's ok luv, ye can tell ol' Jack anythin."

"My father didn't let me get out much at all, other then letting me go to town for supply's every so often." She imedietly felt horrible for the little white lie she told him, but she didn't know why.

" But why would ye father do that?" Finally stepping back away to lean against the rail.

"Well he didn't want me being mistaken as a strumpet or being killed.. Port Royal has changed a lot over the years..."

" Aye, so I've seen, tha mayor there isn't doin a good job at all."

"Yea I know." Feeling little or no anger at all for what he just said.

"Anyways, I wouldn't mistake ye as a whore lass, ye seem like alady with class, ye mother must have raised ye well."

Looking down at the deck, then turning around to look at the ocean. Trying to hide the tears. "My mother died when I was 6.."

" Oh, I'm sorry luv, I didn't mean to intrude."

"No, it's ok, you didn't know.."

"If ye don't mind me askin, how'd she die?"

"Well, It was when she was going to get food for dinner that night, the thing is, she never came home to make it. People there at the time say that she was fighting with a pirate. Him screaming, " yer coming with me wether if yer a strumpet or not." Last thing they saw was her being dragged to the docks. When people finally got brave enough to see what happend, they found her floating near the shore with her dress slashed and blood everywhere."

"Whitney.. I'm sorry. Did they find the pirate tha' did this to yer Mom?"

"No, they never did, but they had pictures of him on a wanted poster.. I don't know his name, but I swear if I ever see him, I'll kill him!" THen tears began to strem down her face.

Jack walks up behind her, turns her around and wipes off the tears on her face.

"Thank you."

"Whitney I hav' ye know that I'm not a pirate like that. I have never killed a woman an I don't plan too, cept' I've had thoughts about doin that to AnaMaria tho." he said with a smirk.

Smiling," That's good to know Jack, thanks."

"Fer what luv?"

"For letting me talk to you, it means a lot to me."

"Don't menton it lass, literally, ye say this to me crew, they gonna come to me with their problems and honestly I don't care to know what happens with their personal lives."

"Then why talk to me?"

Puzzled, "Because yer different and ye mean a lot to me."

"Whoa Mr. Sparrow, movin kinda quick aren't we?" she says with a smirk on her face and she puts her hands on her hips.

"Luv thats Captin Sparrow and I'm a pirate, we don't hide how we feel, except towards other pirate."

"Well I'm flattered, and I have to say, I kind of feel the same way too." Both smiling they look away and back at each other. Ruining the moment Gibbs walks up. "Errr, Cap'n?"

"What is it man?" Saying it in a frusterated tone.

"Cook says dinner be done sir."

"Aye Gibbs call the men to their meals."

"Aye Cap'n." He turns around to call orders.

"Dinner luv?"

"Yes, please I'm starving."

"Ye must be, now go wait in me cabin, don't think ye want to eat with these animals."

"Not likely." They both laughed.

"Well go now, I'll bring ye up a plate."

"Okay." She turns away but then turns back around and gives Jack a hug and says, "Thanks, Cap'n." Smiles and walks away leaving Jack puzzled and Gibbs with a worried look on his face.

a chapter finally done. I hope you guys liked it, ok I at least want 2 reviews then I'll post the other chapie, savvy? God I missed that word. SOoo please review! sparrow out!


End file.
